Cody Meyers
Cody Tyler Meyers, 'better known as simply "Cody" or "CM", born (January 19th 1994) is a caw pro wrestler. He currentlly wrestles in "'RBA" which is his own(found on youtube: codebreaker5555) and "LCW" which is ran by Big T , a real-life friend of Cody's. Cody is former RBA and LCW World Heavyweight champion. He held the LCW world title for record setting 9 months, turning back competetors like Big T, CM Punk, HBK, and Jeremy. He is a former TNE Intercontinetnal Champion and TNE Tag Team Champion. as well as a former ASW Legends Champ and ASW Hardcore champion. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Cody is one of the first men to be confirmed for TNE as Cody Meyers. Meyers competed in a dark match defeating Gaz Tower. The next week, Cody won a 6 man battle royal for the TNE Intercontinental Championship. The following week Lewis Parks won an #1 Contenders match for the TNE Intercontinal Championship and talking about with him, he attacked him with the belt, Cody also defeated Tyson by a roll up that night, and he tried to attack him, but he got hit by a Spear. At Doomsday Cody lost the intercontinal Championship match by DQ so he did not lose his title. In episode 3 Meyers lost the Intercontinal Championship against Lewis Parks. In episode 4 Meyers teamed up with Kid Punk in a losing effort against the Luchadore Twins. The next week Cody was granted his Intercontinal Championship rematch at TNE Violence, but in that week he teamed up with Kid Punk and CJ in a losing effort against Gaz Tower, Tyson and Devon Aarons. At TNE Violence Meyers lost a triple threat Hardcore match for the Intercontinal Championship. In episode 6 Meyers was back in his winning ways pinning Dos Santos in a 6 man tag team match. Alliance with Kid Punk (Team One) In episode 7 Cody Meyers and Kid Punk competed in a #1 Contenders match for the TNE Tag Team Championship against the Luchadore Twins where they won all because Tyson attacked Cody. Cody and Punk would get their shot at TNE Bash. At TNE Bash Punk and Meyers became the tag team champions when Cody made Tyson submit. In episode 8 Punk and Meyers teamed up with Dude in a losing effort against Tyson & RSJ and Devon Aarons. In the episode 9 Gauntlet Meyers defeated Chris Jorgsten but lost to Gaz Tower afterwards. At TNE Summerslam Tyson & RSJ cashed in their Rematch clause and Meyers & Punk reclaimed the Championships. In episode 10 he got drafted to Smackdown with Team One member Kid Punk. In episode 12 Meyers lost a TNE Lockdown qualifier against Chris Jorgsten. At TNE Lockdown Team One defeated the Luchadore Twins. In episode 13 RAW Team One defeated Chris Jorgsten and Ross Samuel Jones by DQ to qualfly for TNE King of the Ring. The next Week Punk & Meyers lost their match against Lewis Parks and Lord of Darkness. On episode 16 Team One was attacked Backstage by Tyson & RSJ. On episode 18 Meyers lost to Devon Aarons. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania Cody will defend Team One's TNE Tag Team Championship against Devon Aarons & Gaz Tower due to the Release of Kid Punk. In Wrestling Finishers *Code Breaker *Boston Crab Championships & Accomplishments 'RBA' *RBA World Heavyweight Champion(2 months) 'LCW' *LCW World Heavyweight Champion(9 months) *Undisputed Tag Team Champions(1 year) 'ASW' *ASW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *ASW Legends Championship (1 time) 'Total Non-Stop Entertainment' *TNE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kid Punk. Category:Superstars Category:TNE